Our Sweet Nights
by Marikookie
Summary: Attention: I own the copyrights of this fanfiction which was previously published on Wattpad. This is not a stollen story. Thank you! A thirsty cat and a teenage girl finding out the truth about love. Marinette is so deeply in love, so is Chat Noir. Or is it love? Paris is getting darker each day as Ladybug has vanished. Will Chat Noir be able to deal with his task and desire?
1. That Night

She looked up to meet the bright green eyes on the other side of the window. She dropped her pen on her sketchbook as she quietly screamed in surprise.

"Chat! What are you doing here?!" Marinette asked while opening the window.

The black cat got into the room and with an agile movement, he closed the window behind him. He smelled the air around, lifting his nose and taking two fast breaths in. A smirk appeared on his face as he turned towards the blue ponytails girl who had sit back in her desk chair.

"Eating cookies at this hour, Princess? I won't tell anyone if you give me one~"

"In your dreams" Marinette said, biting in a chocolate chip cookie. "Now tell me why you're here."

Instead of answering, the superhero walked up to Marinette and put his clawed hand on the back of her seat. The girl stared at him, faking to be confused, a playful smile moving her pink soft lips short after. She bit in the dessert again, leaving a little part out of her mouth. He leaned in closer, his mouth slightly open. His teeth slowly took a part of the baked dough and he let the sweetness of the chocolate fill his tongue.

"I made them this afternoon. It was my first time alone, I'm happy of how they turned out."

"Interesting, but if you accept, I'd rather do something else than just talk tonight."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, feeling her heartbeat increasing as usual. All she got in answer to her questions was a serious look from the teenage boy. He placed his hands on both her cheeks and sat on her lap. He lifted up her head and moved a little strand of hair on her forehead away from her fair skin.

"You're at it again tonight, kitty?~" Marinette whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

"I want you. I need you. Let me make you mine, princess."

She backed her head slightly.

"Please" he softly said leaning even closer.

She stretched her neck to be able to meet the blond cat's lips. It didn't took long for him to kiss her back and to move one of his hand down the back of her neck to her waist. She passed her hands on his firm chest, to his shoulders, and joined them together behind his neck, pushing him on her. He lifted her shirt just enough to pass his claw gently on her belly.

A chill went down her spine and she responded by tilting his lips with her tongue. He let her tongue slide in his mouth, along his, and explore the warmth of his cheeks. He did the same in her mouth, scratching upper on her bare skin. The kiss got deeper, a light taste of chocolate chip cookie in their shared saliva. As the cat's hand was about to touch the breast of the teenage girl, they heard a knock. The both backed their head, scared of being find like that.

"Marinette, I'm coming upstairs."


	2. The Wait

"Marinette, I'm coming" said her mother.

Chat Noir got off of the girl's legs and looked around in the urge of finding a place to hide. Seeing the lack of possibilities, the boy jumped to the spot right behind the little door on the floor. A second later, the trap was opening and Sabine's head popped out of the hole, looking around with a suspicious look.

"Y-yes, maman?" rapidly asked the blue haired girl.

"Were you talking to yourself again, ma chérie? I heard your voice earlier."

"Oh, y-yea... I was, uhm" she turned around her chair to grab her sketchbook and showed it to her mother. "I was drawing and I thought of something and I-I just said it out loud."

"Hmm, and the noise just now?"

The teenage girl looked pass her mother's shoulder, directly into the masked boy's eyes. His hands were joined tightly and an anxious expression was distorting his soft features. He silently told her to make something up, and quick. As Sabine was beginning to turn around to see what her daughter was looking at, she coughed very loudly.

"I think I caught a cold" she lied.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" the mother said, worried, as she looked back at her.

Marinette shook her head in a negative answer.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. You can go to bed, I will go soon too anyway."

"Okay. Tell me tomorrow, if you don't feel well enough for school. Good night, ma belle."

"Good night to you too, maman."

Sabine closed the little trap as she got down the stairs. The two teenagers carefully listened to the footsteps getting away until they heard the bedroom door close. They both sighted in relief, Marinette having a nervous laugh. Chat Noir walked up to her with a calm smile and leaned against her desk.

"That was a close one, Princess."

She looked up at him, her hands holding on tight to her book. He pushed on the back of her chair making her spin towards him. As he took the sketchbook, he noticed her arms were slightly shaking. He put her work on her desk and pulled her up into a warm hug. She passed her arms around him, her head leaning against his chest. He gently stroked through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her heartbeat slowing down, her respiration getting regular as the minutes passed. When he opened his eyes after a long time, he stepped back a bit. He soon realised that the only reason Marinette was still standing was because he was holding her.

"Falling asleep already?" he softly said.

"Mmh."

"Let me take you to bed then" the superhero whispered in a deep voice.

He lifted her in a gracious movement as if she weighted less than a feather. Her legs on one arm, the other one around her, he could feel the girl trying to get comfortable again on his chest as she fell asleep.


End file.
